Calling Of the Moon
by Demonpie17
Summary: The world has many secrets. Creatures beyond our beliefs are in this world. But what happens when the Gaang discovers one and becomes friends with this Mystical, paranormal creature. Will they uncover more than they thought. (Rated T for language in future chapters) *UP FOR ADOPTION!*
1. Last Wolf

**Calling of the Moon**

**Hey everyone, I'm Demonpie17! This is one of my first stories…well my second, but anyway! I hope you all enjoy and review. By the way, anyone who reviews will get a shout out in the next chapters and any questions you have will be answered. If anyone needs anything, PM me!**

**Demonpie17: Please do the disclaimer Sokka**

**Sokka: Sup' guys! Demonpie17 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Demonpie17:*Whispers something to Sokka***

**Sokka: She says that if she did, she would make sure there was no The Last Airbender movie! *shiver***

**Demonpie17: No movie is right Sokka! On with the story! **

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 1**

**Last Wolf**

**Katara's P.O.V**

The Day started out normal for us, the usual. Wake up; start making breakfast while the boys and Toph slept. As usual, Zuko was awake, with all of this hullabaloola of him rising with the sun. Then Aang awoke and dressed himself. Toph awaking and then finally Sokka, probably just the smell of the breakfast that awoke him. I handed out the breakfast and then called over Aang for some waterbending practice. He had defeated Ozai and all, but he still had to work on the other elements.

"Ok Aang, show me your octopus form."

He brought up a wall of water around him and then formed the tentacles the surrounded him. I lifted up the water around me, and froze them into icicles. I swept them towards Aang as hard as I could. He responded by catching them in the tentacles and hurling them back at me. With a sweep of my hands, they melted back to water, splashing back in.

"Great form pupil Aang, I am glad to announce that you have mastered waterbending."

He responded by fist pumping the air with a happy shout.

**OoOoOoO**

We were all now in our sleeping bags, tucked up tightly. I had started to drift off, the darkness surrounding my vision, until I heard it, a loud roar, not threatening, but more in sadness and hurt. Howling then followed, sounding like it came from the same animal. I suspected it was a wolf. They weren't common anymore. Most people hunted them for food from the meat and medicine from their bones. I didn't hear a different wolf howl. I then thought in sadness, that maybe the wolf was on its own. I frowned, I knew this was dangerous, but I was going to go help that wolf. It didn't sound far, but I couldn't let _anyone_ down who needed my help! I grabbed my water skin, pulled on a dark blue cloak and stood up. I lifted some grass nearby and stuffed it into my sleeping bag, so it looked like I was still there. I lifted a brown leather bag and stuffed it with medicine, bandages and another water skin. I lifted my stuff and pulled up my hood, running. I swiftly ran through the woods feeling the cold, nippy air on the skin showing on my arms. I heard the howling get louder as I got closer. I saw something large and gasped, stepping back. It was a massive black wolf, with fur as soft as the expensive fire nation silks, dusty with pebbles and dirt, eyes as bright and blue as sapphire gems. What I noticed was that the poor thing was trapped under some rocks. There must have been a small rockslide, I'm sure it could've gotten out, but the rocks were pretty large, making it harder.

I took a small step towards it. I let out a low growl in its throat, a warning growl. I held out my hands in surrender. "It's ok, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help." I held out the bag of medicine as proof. Its eyes softened and it nodded its large, fluffy head, beckoning me forward. I rushed towards her…or him…or it. I pulled out my water skin and lashed at the rocks with a shout. The animal broke free and tried taking a small step forward but faltered. Its legs bucked out from under it and it collapsed. I gasped, rushing forward towards it. I saw a few gashed up the hind legs and a few along its side. I pulled the water out of my water skin, glowing gloves of water formed on my hands. I reached forward to heal the wolf, but its eyes widened; it pulled back, emitting a small growl from its throat. "Don't worry, I'm a waterbender, I can heal." I smiled. It looked down, and then looked back up, nodding. I set my hands on its side. Its glowing eyes widened, it tensed up, but then relaxed when the water started to take its effect. I healed its sides and legs. It stood up and run its tongue on my cheek, leaving some saliva. I let out a laugh, wiping the saliva off. _"Thank you" _It whispered in aneerie voice. My eyes widened. I did not hear the wolf in my head! I had thought. _"Oh, but you did" _The wolf said. "H-How…" I stuttered out. I heard it laugh in my head. It sniffed me. _"You are one of me, one of the pack, I'm the last of my kind and you girl, are part of the pack,as well as your friends, I'm not alone." _It said with a toothy grin. My eyes widened. "O-One of the pack…last wolf…"

"_Oh, yes. I'm not just a normal wolf."_ It curled up and then started to get taller. I saw legs, hips, a body, a neck and then a head. I gasped. The black wolf had just transformed from a wolf to a normal 15 year old girl!

**Demonpie17: Hope you guys liked this! This is the first chapter and once I post this, I'll start working on the second chapter. It will be a little harder to post cause I have two exams tomorrow *cringe***

**Katara: Awww, you poor thing, let me help. *sets healing water on the word troubles and the word disappears***

**Demonpie17: Yay! *Snuggles her***

**Katara: *Blushes***

**Demonpie17: Read and review! Virtual cookies and a shout outs to reviewers! ( : : ) ( : : )**


	2. All Revealed

**Calling of the Moon**

**Hey guys! I promised a second chapter and here it is! I'll now do the shout outs!**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy: Excellent example of quality work? Why thanks! I'll make sure to keep on updating **

**Fire and Chaos: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you think it's awesome I did my Math and History tests today I passed the math one! :D But I don't get the results of the history one till Tuesday Good luck on your tests!**

**13Zander13: I'm glad you like the concept of this. And I will make sure you get to read more :D**

**Eden-avatar: Please don't die :'( I'm just kidding! I'm glad you're **_**dying **_**to read more :D Well I'm not glad you're dying, but you know what I mean .**

**And now the virtual cookies! :D *Hands them out to reviewers!* ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : )**

**Demonpie17: Toph the disclaimer please **

**Toph: Sure, whatever. *blows bangs out of face* Demonpie17 does not on Avatar: The Last Airbender what so ever.**

**Demonpie17: *In tears***

**Toph: ***_**notices* what**_** you crying for!?**

**Demonpie17: Cause I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender :'(**

**Toph: Just write the fucking story!**

**Demonpie17: Your 12! None of that language!**

**Toph: Well your 12 as well! And you get caught speaking like that!**

**Demonpie17: *Looks down in shame* I know, I know…**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 2**

**All Revealed**

**Katara's P.O.V**

"H-How did you…A-And w-when did y-y-you….Wha!?"

I couldn't believe this! Things like her shouldn't exist; at least that's what I thought!

"_Oh, but I do exist" she replied in my head._

"**S-Stop! Stop doing that!"** I screeched

"Doing what?" She said out loud with a smirk

"Talking in my mind, invading my personal space! There are boundaries girl and you gotta learn them!"

"I know boundaries alright" she whipped back at me with an amused smile.

"I'd just like to say thank you, you know, for freeing and healing me and stuff." She blushed at this. Being a wolf, she probably wasn't thanking people often.

"Before you make another move, I have questions that desperately need answers, explain NOW!" I shot at her.

"Ok, Ok! Don't get your granny panties in a twist, geez!"

"Ok I'll ask, I want well explained answers! U-unless, they don't need a pile of explaining…" I blushed.

"Ok, shoot" She said, casually sitting crossed legged. I sat with her.

"How can you talk in my head, hear me thinking?" I said with furrowed eye brows.

"Simple, I can talk to any other wolf hybrid like that" She said grinning.

"Ok, now, w-wait? Wolf hybrid? Y-You mean me?

"Well yeah! Who else?"

"Well I- Well I"

She fell back laughing

I was fuming "That's not funny" I said with a growl.

"Y-Yes It I-I-Is" She wheezed out in between laughs.

When she recovered she sat up.

"You and all your friends back at camp are like me" She said with a smirk

"Y-You mean we can all turn into giant fucking wolves like you!?"

"Ha-ha! Of course silly!" she replied

And then that's when it all went black.

**OoOoOoOoO**

My vision started fuzzy and blurry, and then eventually started to clear.

"Eugh…augh…..wha…wha happn'" I slurred out. I sat up and saw that the wolf hybrid girl was in a lotus position. She cracked open an eye.

"Oh, I see your back into the land of the living." She smirked at this. She didn't know how much I would like to slap that smirk of her face.

"No seriously, what happened!"

"What do you…Oh yeah! You fainted" She replied, deadpanning.

I looked up to the sky to see it was morning.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU DIDN'T SAY IT WAS MORNING!" I screeched.

"I heard your friends searching for you." She replied

"Why didn't you tell them where I was?!" I shouted

"I wanted a proper introduction. Having you fainted at my feet made it look like I kidnapped you, I really didn't want them to think that.

"O-Oh, oh yeah, you have a point there…"

"I have super senses; your friends and you will unlock these soon. I can still hear them searching camp, let's go to them." She them leapt up without using her hands, probably with enhanced strength.

She pulled me to my feet. I lifted my bag and cloak, walking with her.

**OoOoOoOoO**

We were behind some branches.

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" I whispered to her.

"I'll walk out and then tell you to come out, Ok." She gave a sharp nod at this. Before I stepped out I asked something.

"I forgot to ask but…but what's your name?

She shyly looked down; the smart, cocky girl talking five minutes ago was replaced.

"It…its Zaya…" She said shyly looking down.

I smiled and walked out getting attacked into a hug by various people.

"KATARA!" many people shouted

"You're back! Are you ok!? Are you hurt!? Who took you!?" Aang fired questions at me every which way.

"Slow down Aang! I'm ok I said with a smile." I saw Aang send a glare behind me and heard a small gasp. I turned to see Sokka with his space sword at Zaya's throat. My eyes widened. I jumped in beside her. I heard Aang gasp out. "Katara, no!"

"Don't you touch her!" I screamed at Sokka. I opened my water skin, sending Sokka flying into Zuko with a wave of water. An "OOF!" Sound came from them both.

"Katara, don't go near her! She kidnapped you, I'm sure of it!" Sokka shouted.

"I wasn't kidnapped I left in the middle of the night to help a wol- I mean her, she was stuck under rocks. I saved her and healed her injuries, sleeping over night with her by accident." I explained.

Sokka faltered a moment. "Well- I"

He was cut short Zaya held a hand on my arm. Everyone got into fighting stances. She whispered in my ear. "Maybe I should just leave, I don't think they like me…"

"NO!" I furiously whispered/hissed back. "I'll make them listen" I whispered. I used water from the lake nearby and raised an enormous wave over our heads.

"Relax and let us explain, or I won't hesitate to drown you! I INCLUDED!" I screeched.

They dropped out of their stances. Sokka eyes her warily. I dropped the wave into the lake and before I could retaliate, Sokka leapt at Zaya slashing out his sword with a yell, he sliced into her arm.

Zaya let out a hiss in pain and crouched low, trying to hide the pain.

She looked up at Sokka with furious eyes, and when I say this, I'm not exaggerating. Her sapphire eyes were really glowing! Sokka took a step back. She looked at me for permission to transform. I looked down and then towards her and gave a sharp nod.

She let out a loud growl, deep from within her throat. Everyone took another step back. I heard her whisper in my head.

"_It's time for you to unlock your powers, imagine your element, surrounding you in a tornado and imaging you taking on the form of a wolf. You have a half form, with claws, ears, fangs and a tail but let's get the hard part down."_ I gave a small nod. She nodded back and I did what she told me. I closed my eyes, concentrating. I heard the gasps and opened my eyes to see a water tornado making its way up around my body. The same water swirling up Zaya's body, so I assume she is a waterbender too. I closed them again feeling something strange. When I opened my eyes the tornado was gone from both of us. I had a toothy grin on my face and turned to see Zaya in her wolf form.

I had never noticed the other parts of her wolf form. She had light blue tips on her ears and tail. She had a light blue crescent moon on her left_ shoulder_. I looked at myself and gasped in my mind. I was a dark brown wolf with fangs and claws. I had light blue tips on my tail, ears and the water symbol, just below my head on my_ chest. _I realised this is where my mother's necklace would be and the design on it was on my fur in blue.

"_The colours are because we are waterbenders, this is easy. White for air, Blue for water, Green for earth and red or gold for fire." You also get your nations insignia, or some picture to do with your nation like me or in your case, your mother's necklaces design ._she said

I then registered that the others were here.

"Katara!" I heard Aang scream

"What did you do to my sister you transforming furball?!" Sokka shouted running for Zaya, sword at the ready. I then did something surprising. I ran in front of Zaya and grabbed Sokka side wards in my jaws, lightly so he wasn't crushed, by hard enough to keep him in my grip. He let out a shout.

**Zaya's P.O.V**

"Lemme go Katara, Lemme go!" He lashed out with his sword cutting Katara's cheek. She let out a howl in pain. Letting Sokka go from her mighty jaws. She transformed to her half form whimpering in pain. I let the water tornado overtake my body and ran towards her in my half form. She looked up at me, tears streaming down her cheeks. My eyes widened and I was sent into my memories.

***Flashback***

_Zaya's P.O.V_

"_ZIZI!" I had heard the shout from my little sister. I looked to see her with a long cut starting at the end of her eyebrow down to her chin, blood mixed with tears pouring down her cheeks. I ran to her side and pulled her into my lap. I pulled the water from a nearby plant and set it on her cheek, healing it. I then kissed her cheek. "All better" I asked with a smile. She giggled. "I love you Zizi!" She shouted. I kissed her again and hugged her. "I'll always make sure you're ok and protect you" I smiled. "You promise Zizi?" she asked her pinkie out. I locked my pinkie onto hers. "I promise"_

**Another Flashback**

_I ran, pumping my legs as hard as I could to get farther from the poachers. My parents hadn't made it and it was just me and my sister Aiko. She had gashes all over her body and face. Blood pouring down her body as well as into her midnight black hair. I had her in my arms. I found a cave and heard the poachers pass. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding._

"_Zizi…" I heard a voice croak. I looked to see my sister struggling to keep her emerald green eyes open. There were no sources of water anywhere. The cave was dry and dark, and the woods had been burned from the poachers and hunters. I struggled to not let the tears building in my eyes fall. "I-I can't Zizi…It-it hurts, mmm…" She said moaning in pain. I couldn't heal her, no, I couldn't let her die. I stared at her and struggled to keep the tears in. _

"_L-Love you Zizi….." She breathed out. Her last breath. The last one left this young 6 year old had._

_I couldn't stop the tears pouring down my face. I broke my promise, I promised to protect her, and broke it. I clenched my teeth together and screeched into the night sky. I didn't care if the hunters found me now. I didn't care anymore. I would never let something like this happen again. I kept screaming, tears sliding down my cheeks. I clenched my hands into fists, letting my nails cut into them, blood pouring out. No, this would never happen again, this time, I'd keep my promise._

***End of Flashback***

I opened my eyes with a gasp and then realised I thought of Katara as a sister. I turned towards Sokka and screeched out something unbelievable and strange.

"DON'T TOUCH AIKO!"

His eyes widened with surprise but mostly fear.

I leapt at him with inhumane speed and tackled him to the ground letting my claws scratch and tear his skin. I felt someone pull me off him. I turned to see a fire nation teen with shaggy black hair, gold eyes and a scar. I growled and leapt at him. Trying to tear anyone who touched Katara to pieces.

He let out a shout.

"I'm not trying to hurt you!" He said I faltered for a moment. We then blushed crimson. I leapt of him and ran to Katara using inhumane speeds and curled myself around her. I let out a hiss.

"_Don't come near us!" _I screeched/hissed out.

Sokka tried to step forward but jumped back when I continued.

"_I made a promise year ago, and I intend on keeping it, so don't touch her!"_ I hissed.

**Demonpie17: Whew! What a long chapter. This took forever! What do you think Zaya?**

**Zaya : *Hugs Katara* Don't touch her -.-**

**Demonpie17: *whispers* Sorry… *backs away***

**Katara: *cuddles into Zaya***

**Demonpie17: *Tries separating* Read and Review Please!**


	3. Soul Mate

**Calling of the Moon**

**Hey everyone! Demonpie17 here! I said that today I would attempt to write and post a 3****rd**** chapter and here it is. Shout outs and virtual cookies now!**

**Fire and Chaos: I'm glad you like Zaya! You're completely right. School is so annoying :( I have my summer exams starting on May 29****th****. I have to know everything I learned from September :'(**

**Eden-avatar: Yeah, her background is pretty sad and dramatic. I thought the flashback thing would do. Because she's a new character I thought I should introduce her past a little. About Zaya and Zuko falling for each other is good ;) You're catching on nicely. Oh and don't you worry, we'll get plenty of Toph in there ;)**

**Virtual cookies now! *Gives one to Fire and Chaos and one to Eden-avatar* ( : : ) ( : : )**

**Demonpie17: Disclaimer please Zuko**

**Zuko: *Huff* Fine. *Read off card with writing* Demonpie17, does not by any chance own Avatar: The Last Airbender. *mutters* Like she ever would…**

**Demonpie17: What you say!? Don't make me go all ghetto on yo ass bro!**

**Zuko: *Stares in horror* No! The Mary-sues have gotten to her! **

**Zuko: *Shakes her by the shoulders* Release her you perfect Mary-sue fiend!**

**Demonpie17: S-Sto-o-P-m n-n-n-o-o-t p-p-p-o-o-s-s-e-s-e-d-d!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Zaya's P.O.V**

"_I made a promise years ago, and I intend on keeping it, so don't touch her!"_

Sokka attempted to take another step forward but I curled myself around Katara much tighter.

"A-a little tight there Zaya…" I heard Katara whisper gently.

I eased up a bit. Katara then whispered in my ear.

"I heard you think of me as a sister…I think of you like that as well."

Subconsciously, a smile appeared on my face. I uncurled myself and hugged her tightly.

"C-Can I talk to them…" she had asked

I whispered back. "Sure, but if your brother hurts you like that again, I'm having water tribe warrior for dinner tonight…." She gave my arm a little playful slap at that.

She stood up, walking towards Sokka bravely. Sokka ran up to her and hugged her, looking at the bleeding cut on her cheek. He frowned at this.

"Katara I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to-to" Katara cut him off.

"I forgive you Sokka its-its ok." They hugged each other again.

I healed her cut, quick and easy letting her talk to her brother again.

"Katara, what was that all about, how- how are you a wolf, how is _she_ a wolf!?" He spat at Zaya with venom. Katara frowned at this.

"She is like a sister to me Sokka, don't speak about her like that again." She had hissed this with a glare. It was then that Sokka noticed us in half forms.

He stared open mouthed.

"You just met her! And also, explain this!" He said, pointing at Katara's tail and wolf ears.

She grinned at him, fangs flashing.

"Aww is Sokka finally scared of his little sister." She had smirked at this, making me do the same thing."

Sokka growled at this. "Am not!" He huffed.

Katara looked at them all.

"Zaya didn't want to attack you, she just did cause you cut me. Because of our wolf side, we are like sisters." Everyone's eyes were on me.

I gulped. Katara smiled, talking in my head.

"_Well, introduce yourself."_ She smiled again. After another gulp, I stood.

"U-Um, Hi I'm Z-Zaya…Um…"

Toph burst out laughing at my nervousness.

"_Is there a problem shrimp?" _I hissed this, venom lacing my voice, my nervousness left me.

The girl named Toph stared open mouthed_. "S-SHRIMP!" _she screeched. She then laughed falling back. "That's the best nickname ever! But don't call me that…" I laughed at this too.

"I like you…" I said with a smirk. She smirked back. "I like you too."

"Zaya, can you explain the whole wolf thing." Katara turned to me, asking this.

I nodded.

"Katara and I aren't the only wolves." I smiled

They all stared mouths agape.

"Y-You mean we're all wolves too!?" Aang said with a grin.

"Yup, simple as that." I replied

Aang fist pumped the air. While Toph muttered sweetness with a grin.

Sokka stared mouth agape, and then screamed with a smile. "I'm not nothing anymore!"

Zuko just stared eyes wide; yes even the scarred one widened a little. "No way" He muttered

"Zaya can teach you how to use your powers, she taught me."

I nodded.

"Ok there are a few things I must explain. I forgot to tell you. Every wolf has a mate, soul mate to be exact. So we should all be able to feel a strong pull when we transform. Your soul mate has their symbol in the same place as you, but there symbol will be different if they are a different nation."

They all nodded understanding. "Your soul mate is in this group, mine is as well." I explained. They gave another nod. "Want to learn how to transform?" I said with a grin.

They all grinned back, even Zuko giving a small smile.

"Ok imagine your element, surrounding you in a tornado and imaging you taking on the form of a wolf. You have a half form like Katara and I are now it. Try to transform to this first, Imagine having fangs, claws, ears and a tail." They all nodded closing their eyes. Their elements surrounded them in tornados. Air, Water, Earth and Fire. When they opened their eyes they all looked very different. They all stood mouths agape and staring at each other.

Aang had a head of dark brown/black hair and dark brown/black ears and a dark brown/black tail, both with white tips. He also had fangs and claws to complete the package. "Awesome!" He shouted

Sokka had dark brown ears and a tail with darker blue tips than Katara's, also with fangs and claws. "So cool…" He muttered, staring at the claws

Zuko had black ears and a black tail with Blood red tips, fangs and claws. "Whoa…"

Toph, she had black ears and a tail with dark green tips and fangs and claws. But, she had tears streaming down her face. We all looked at her, worry on our faces. Sokka rushed to her side.

"Toph! What's wrong!?" He shouted

She sniffled and muttered something.

"Speak up Toph!" Aang shouted.

She looked at them, smiled and whispered so everyone could hear.

"_I can see…"_

**OoOoOoOoO**

We had all gotten over our shock.

"Wait…see… but, you're blind." Sokka muttered

"I know that snoozles!" She shouted

Everyone including Toph turned to me expecting answers.

I smiled. "You get enhanced senses and since sight is a sense…"

"Then-Then I can see…I can see!" Toph shouted with a happy grin. She clung onto my side, hugging me, more tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Thank you! But this never leaves the forest, got that!" She screeched, punching my arm.

I nodded in understanding.

"Time to transform fully." Katara explained for me

Everyone smiled excitedly

"Do what I told you earlier only imagine yourself as a wolf, fully." I told them

Everyone did so, their elements surrounding them again.

When every one's eyes opened, they all had big, toothy grins on their faces

"_Time to find your soul mate, they will have their symbol on the same place as yours." _I said this in their heads.

Aang looked around and saw Katara's symbol was on her chest. His breathing stopped a moment. Aang's symbol was on his chest too. He had the air symbol. Katara noticed their symbols were in the same place. If she was in her half form, she'd probably be blushing.

I grinned at this.

Katara bravely walked up to Aang and nuzzled her nose into Aang's fur. He relaxed at her touched. Katara lay down and curled up, her head on her paws. Aang was slightly larger, because he was a male. He curled himself around Katara and set his head on her body. Both of them, cuddling.

Sokka looked around and saw that Toph and he both had their symbol on their paws. Toph noticed too. In her half and wolf form, she had sight. She looked down, and when she looked back up Sokka was in front of her. He licked her cheek in a kiss. Toph nuzzled her face into Sokka's they curled up around each other, sleeping soundly.

I smirked at Toph and Sokka. My eyes went wide when I realised who was left. I looked to Zuko. He walked up and we saw we both had symbols on our_ shoulders. _We would probably be crimson if we weren't wolves. I looked up and him and bravely licked his cheek. The one where the scar would have been. He flinched under my touch, but then relaxed and licked me back. Everyone curled up around their mate, sleeping soundly. You could hear people muttering goodnights to each other. In our minds we could sometimes here people thinking as if they were talking out loud.

"Good night Zaya." Zuko muttered, and small smile on his face.

I smiled back "Good night Zuko"

And before we fell asleep we both muttered one thing together

"Love you"

**Demonpie17: Not as long as the last chapter, but a page less.**

**Toph: Over all it was pretty good.**

**Demonpie17: What do you mean? You can't read!?**

**Toph: *Ahem* Wolf hybrid now, hello!?**

**Demonpie17: Oh yeah…sorry….um, Read and Review!**


	4. This is Love

**Calling of the Moon**

**Sup' guys! Demonpie17 here. I'd like to give a quick shout out to Dragonblaze66 for adding my story to their favourites! It means a lot, so thank you! A virtual cookie for you Dragonblaze66! ( : : ) Now the reviewer shout outs and virtual cookies!**

**Fire and Chaos: I'm happy you found it amazing! Thanks for the bunny, cookies and waffles! ( : : )**

**Eden-avatar: I'm sure you would love to read more and that is why I updated! :D I'll admit, it was pretty cute. I decided to add in that little bit of fluff at the end. Here is your virtual cookie! ( : : )**

**Demonpie17: We have a guest here to give the disclaimer today! Hatsune Miku! Please give the disclaimer!**

**Hatsune Miku: Demonpie17 doesn't own Avatar: The last Airbender! Although she would love to!**

**Demonpie17: You heard her! Now enjoy reading :)**

**Toph: 15**

**Sokka: 16**

**Zaya: 15**

**Zuko: 16**

**Katara: 15**

**Aang: 16 (just gonna make him older so the situation later isn't awkward.)**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Zaya's P.O.V**

When I awoke, I found something, or rather someone curled around me, in a protective position. My mind wandered, searching my memories from last night of what happened. I remembered everyone finally finding their new powers. I smiled at this and realised who was curled around me. I blushed and also realised that I was in my half form. If we were all normal humans, it would be impossible for us to be in love so quickly. My face was probably crimson from thinking of all this.

I couldn't move, because the person pulling me into their bare chest was making sure no one would be able to move me or hurt me. I then blushed madly. _Bare_ chest, is what I just realised. I looked down and breathed a sigh of relief seeing that the person's lower half was covered in red pants with gold lining. My eyes widened, I looked back and realised it as Zuko who was holding me. I looked and luckily saw that I was in my white silk bindings.

I let my eyes search camp; everyone was still asleep, curled into their mates.

I tried moving, but Zuko shifted behind me, pulling me into his chest. I saw Katara shift a bit, yawn and proceed to stand up and stretch.

"_Psst! Katara!" _ I whispered this across camp, loud enough to get her attention, but not too loud, so I wouldn't wake the others. She turned to me and held a hand to her mouth.

"Aww, you look so cute together" She tried to supress a smile saying this, but failed to do so.

I glared, "Help me out…pwease?" I used puppy dog eyes and a small, innocent, baby voice using a w instead of l in please to get her to oblige. She groaned a fine. She gently moved Zuko's arm off my body and carefully, pulled me up, trying not to wake him.

"Phew!" I muttered.

Katara sniffed the air; she lifted an arm, sniffed and then wrinkled her nose.

"I think we need a bath." She wrinkled her nose again.

I lifted my arm and sniffed. I gagged at the smell.

"Eugh! Bath it is!" I said, wrinkling my nose.

I lifted a few things for a bath at the lake. Bar of soap, towel, face cloth and tooth brush and toothpaste.

**OoOoOoOoO**

We found the lake near camp and proceeded to undress. We were both girls and like sisters, so we didn't find it awkward. We both looked around and made sure there wasn't anyone looking.

I dipped a toe in the water and smiled at the feeling.

"Not cold and not hot." I smiled

Katara had a big grin on her face.

"I don't think there is anyone around these areas, let's climb the cliff and jump in." She kept grinning and I gave one back.

"Yes!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me as we both ran to the cliff. Katara looked up, figuring out how to get up. I thought of something.

I grabbed her hand, holding on to her tightly and used the other arm to bend a tornado of water. I put it below us and made it rise, lifting us up. Katara let go of me and used her water bending to help.

We finally reached the top and proceeded to step on the cliff. I looked down into the water; I estimated it to be about a 75 foot drop. I gaped at it, I hadn't realised how high we were.

I turned to Katara and smiled. She returned it. She stepped back a bit and I gave her room to run. She ran, and jumped off, doing a few flips and landed in the lake with a loud splash.

"How's it feel!" I shouted down to her.

She responded with "Great, jump in!"

I grinned, took a few steps back and ran as fast I could and jumped off, screaming at the top of my lungs

"FRUIT PIES!"

I landed in the water with an even louder splash than Katara's. When I rose up, pulling the hair from my face she busted out into laughter.

"F-Fruit pies!? Why!?"

I laughed as well.

"I don't know! I just had to shout something random." We stared and then broke out into grins, lying on our backs in the water, dying with laughter.

"Let's actually wash ourselves now."

She nodded in agreement.

We swam back to the grassy ground and proceeded to pick up our soap bars and scrub ourselves.

I rubbed some in my hands and lathered it into my hair.

"So…how are you and Aang doing…" She blushed at my question.

"Uh…um…you see, well…" I couldn't help but laugh at this. Before she could say something back we heard voices. We turned to each other and quickly threw our bars of soap on the grass with the other things. We dived under the water and swam behind some reeds peeking in between them.

The voices got closer and we realised that they were male. We glanced at each other and both peeked through the reeds. Our eyes widened when they landed on Aang and Zuko.

We glanced at each other and both looked to the boys.

"See, Zuko! Here are their clothes! They must be here somewhere." Aang looked about.

"If their clothes are here they are probably somewhere bathing." Zuko said, looking as well.

They turned to each other and grinned. They both peeled off their shirts.

Katara and I let out squeaks of surprise and then covered each other mouths.

Zuko and Aang both grinned again and jumped into the reeds with shouts.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Katara and I had both squealed, going under water so our chests were covered.

Aang and Zuko laughed at this. While their waists were under water, they peeled off their trousers and shorts. Throwing them back onto the grass behind them.

"Hello ladies." Zuko and Aang winked at us. We blushed furiously crimson.

"Uh-um….we're naked…." Katara said with an awkward smile.

"So are we, but we're not complaining." Aang said

So in the water were 4 wolf hybrids including me, naked, and 2 of them, the girls and one of them me, were embarrassed out of their minds.

Aang held a hand for Katara and the two walked off somewhere.

I looked up the Zuko and blushed, he didn't realise how much he was making me want to attack him and kiss him right there and now.

"Go ahead, I won't stop you." He grinned

I blushed, the girl who was a hybrid before them forgot they could read minds. That being me.

He took a step towards me, put an arm around my waist and kissed me, I leaned into his touch.

He lifted me, and I hooked my legs around him. We looked into each other's eyes, lust visible in both….

**A.N: You think of the rest! This is rated T! I'm not going to write them having sex! :(**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Katara's P.O.V**

I grabbed Aang's hand and let him lead me towards the other side of the lake, very far. He pushed me up against the side of the lakes banks and kissed my neck, making me moan in pleasure. We looked at each other. Lust visibly showing in our eyes….

**A.N: Same thing as last time! Rated T! I will not write them having sex! **

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Zaya's P.O.V:**

When I awoke, I was back at camp, in one of the tent, curled up against Zuko. I found him kissing my neck, and sucking my ear lobe. I moaned in please, snuggling into him. But then moaned in pain, groaning at the pain in my lower half. You could tell the difference. Zuko frowned.

"My uncle has a tea for that. I could brew it for you" He rubbed my lower half for me. I smiled.

"Yes please." He pulled on some red pants, a red shirt and black boots, with curled toes and gold lining. He ran his fingers through his shaggy, black hair. He pressed a kiss to my lips and ran outside.

Ten minutes later, I could smell a lovely aroma. I stood up, despite the muscles in my lower half screaming in pain at me. I pulled on the closest thing to me and it turned out to be one of Zuko's shirts it reached my mid-thigh. I shrugged my shoulders and walked out to see Katara in one of Aang's shirts. She was curled up hugging her knees. When she saw me, she smiled, using a hand to beckon me over. I sat beside her, wincing at the muscles around my legs screamed again.

She smirked at me. "I see you and Zuko had fun last night." I glared. "As did you and Aang I can see."

She glared back, but we both broke into smiles, laughing. Zuko came over, holding two tea cups. I took a sip and smiled at the taste. Katara then sipped and smiled.

"You've finally improved!" Katara shouted with glee.

Aang came and wrapped an arm around her waist, and Sokka wrapped an arm around Toph's shoulder and they sat. Zuko sat beside me, slinking an arm around my hip and kissing my cheek.

It was then that I realised. That this is my real family and this is what it is like to be loved.

**Demonpie17: A little mature but ok :)**

**Hatsune Mika: It was great! Though you are right about the mature part.**

**Demonpie17: Thanks! And thank you for being our guest today!**

**Gaang: Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test!**

**Demonpie17/Hatsune Mika: …..O.o**


End file.
